JP2009-273386A discloses power equipment in the form of a ride-on mower which is provided with cutting blades housed in a cutter deck. The cutter deck can be adjusted vertically by manually operating a lever which is connected to the cutter deck via a linkage mechanism so that grass can be cut at a desired height. The cutting blades are rotated by the power of the engine.
JP2007-315455A discloses a lawn mower provided with a cutting blade housed in a blade housing. In this lawn mower, the blade is connected to the output shaft of the engine via an electromagnetic clutch. When a clutch switch is turned on by the operator, the control unit of the lawn mower engages the clutch if an increase in the engine rotational speed is detected, and disengages the clutch if a decrease in the engine rotational speed is detected. This operation is cyclically repeated so that the clutch can be finally engaged without stalling the engine.
JP2013-022987A discloses a ride-on mower provided with a cutting blade housed in a blade housing. The mower is provided with driven wheels which are powered by an internal combustion engine via a hydraulic continuous transmission system. The control system of the mower detects a steering operation of the mower, and reduces the speed of the driven wheels when a steering action of the mower is detected.
In power equipment having a propelling device (such as wheels and crawlers) and a work implement which are both powered by a same internal combustion, it is desirable to appropriately allocate the power to the propelling device and the work implement in such a way that the energy efficiency of the power equipment is optimized.